The Owler and the Owlner
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Berawal dari ketertarikannya akan hijau, yang berakhir dengan belajar Bahasa Burung Hantu. Light romance, PRE-SLASH. Fluffy, cuter Drarry, age: 8th!DM. 7th!HP. AR. RnR is a lot helpful! :D


**Title:**The Owler and the Owlner

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance, also Family

**Word Count: **2,244

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warning:** Slash (BL), AR, younger Drarry, the Potters and the Malfoys are in peace

**Setting:** Light AU, AT?

**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Haaaalowh, Hana disini! Makasih yang mau kesini~ **:D **Drarry dari Hana, tapi Drarry masih umurnya delapan-tujuh tahun. Yang Draco jadi profesor n Harry jadi murid bandel mana? Bentar yah, udah tinggal sepertiga lagi. Harry cadel disini, btw. Yang tetep pengen baca, sini Hana kisu atu-atu *pembaca menjauh sambil pake masker ma bawa semprotan DBD* lol, bercanda. Yang pengen flame; pairing atau fic, silakan menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar.** Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Summary::** Berawal dari ketertarikannya akan hijau, yang berakhir dengan belajar Bahasa Burung Hantu. Light romance, PRE-SLASH. Fluffy, cuter Drarry, age: 8th!DM. 7th!HP. AR. RnR is a lot helpful! :D

**.**

**.**

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling

**The Owler and the Owlner **©** **HanariaBlack

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu umur Draco kecil adalah empat tahun, dan ketika Narcissa Malfoy mengajaknya pergi ke Diagon Alley, ia bertemu dengan seorang anak mungil berambut hitam liar dengan mata hijau.

Hijau. Draco selalu menyukai warna hijau, karena hijau berarti Slytherin. Hijau adalah simbol utama keluarga Malfoy yang terhormat, dan hijau memiliki arti sebuah kebangsawanan, riwayat darah yang suci dan elegan, sebuah warna yang tenang, juga sebuah warna yang.. paling indah dibanding warna yang lainnya.

Dan anak itu, sendirian, memiliki warna mata hijau bulat yang besar, cemerlang, terang, dan indah. Penuh kebangsawanan. Draco mulai berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu, Narcissa sibuk memilah jubah di toko Madam Malkin, dan ia tersenyum ketika mata hijau indah itu bertemu dengan miliknya yang abu-abu.

"Hey," sapa Draco, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Anak itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang mirip mata anak kucing, dan perlahan, senyuman malu-malu terekah di bibirnya. "H-Hally."

"_Harry_?" tanya Draco, dan anak itu mengangguk dengan muka merah. Senyuman Draco makin lebar ketika Harry menjabat tangannya. Tangan Harry sangat kecil, dan Draco nyaris mengira tangan itu tangan Daphne—karena terasa sama lembutnya. "Oke, Harry," kata Draco, tidak melepaskan tangan yang digenggamnya. "Kau sendirian disini?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, dan senyuman mini muncul di wajahnya. "Aku bersama Mum disini."

"Ibumu? Dimana ibumu?" tanya Draco sambil celingukan. "Mungkin ibumu bisa berkenalan dengan Mother."

"K-kau tidak sendilian?" tanya Harry polos, dan sedikit terdengar agak ketakutan.

"Tentu tidak. Aku bisa nyasar ke Azkaban kalau lewat Floo, Harry," canda Draco, dan Harry tidak tersenyum. Hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit.. ketakutan. "Kau takut pada Azkaban?"

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali mendongak perlahan. mata hijaunya berair dan wajahnya sudah seperti ingin menangis. "A-a-aku tidak boleh bicala d-dengan olang asing." kata Harry sangat pelan.

Draco tertawa mendengarnya, dan Harry kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah tawa Draco terdengar menyeramkan? "Tidak, Harry, aku bukan Penyihir Hitam!" kata Draco, menarik tangan Harry yang tadi sempat kembali ke tepat semula. "Aku bangsawan biasa. Pure-blood yang normal. Dan kita sudah tidak asing lagi, bukan? Tadi sudah kenalan."

"T-tapi," kata Harry, masih menundukkan kepala hitamnya. "A-aku tidak mengenalmu—"

"Ayolah," Draco ingin sekali melihat warna mata hijau itu. Hijau mata Harry itu berbeda seperti yang ada di alat warna untuk melukis. Hijaunya berbeda dengan simbol keluarga Malfoy di punggung jubah Father. Hijau mata Harry itu lebih hidup. Draco meraih pipi Harry, dan mengangkat wajah Harry yang memerah kembali mendongak. Tuh, warna hijaunya indah. "Jangan menangis, oke?" bujuk Draco, melihat air mata di kelopak beriris hijau itu sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita cari ibumu dan Mother akan mengenal ibumu juga."

Harry mengelap air matanya yang berkumpul itu dengan kepalan tangan Draco—berhubung Draco belum melepaskan tangan Harry, sehingga Draco merasa tangannya dibasahi air mata biarpun sedikit. "T-telima kasih, Dlaco."

"Hey, jangan panggil aku _Dlaco_. Terkesan kekanakan, tahu. Umurku sudah delapan tahun, tanggal lima bulan lalu." kata Draco, meremas tangan Harry lembut.

"A-aku cadel." Harry mengaku, wajahnya merona merah, tapi alisnya tertekuk sedikit, terlihat agak kesal.

"Memang umurmu berapa, sih?" tanya Draco.

Harry menghitung jarinya, dan ia mengangkat delapan jari. "Tujuh."

"Itu bukan tujuh," kata Draco, dan ia membetulkan jari Harry. Tangan pucatnya melipat ibu jari Harry kembali. "Nah, ini baru tujuh."

"Telima kasih," kata Harry. "Aku tidak pelnah menghitung pakai jali."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku nulis angkanya di buku." jawab Harry dengan wajah jujur.

"Lebih mudah pakai jari, tahu," kata Draco. "Memang lima dikali delapan berapa?"

"Empat-puluh."

"Sepuluh kali lima?"

"Lima-puluh."

"Sembilan kali sembilan?"

"Delapan-puluh satu."

Draco menatapnya setengah melotot. "Kau menghafal semuanya?"

Harry mengangguk kaku. "A-apa itu salah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang sepertimu... Err..." Draco memutar matanya. Ia kagum terhadap Harry. Menurut analisisnya, apakah Harry tidak pernah memiliki teman? Tubuhnya kecil, dan Harry terlihat sangat menutup diri. Kulitnya juga pucat,tapi tidak sepucat Draco yang alami dari pabriknya. "Kau punya teman?"

"Punya."

"Siapa?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Hedwig."

"Hedwig siapa, tuh?" alis Draco naik sebelah.

"Bulung hantu punyaku." kata Harry pelan.

"Temanmu itu _burung hantu_?" Draco kembali melotot. "Kau bisa berbahasa burung hantu?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Memang gimana bunyinya?" Draco mengambil tangan Harry lagi, dan mengelus kuku-kuku disana. Entah, kuku Harry terasa halus, Draco jadi ketagihan ingin terus mengelus permukaannya. "Coba bilang, Draco Malfoy."

Harry mengelarkan bunyi mirip nyanyian, sopran, seperti 'uhuuuu' panjang, tapi terdengar indah.

Kemudian, Harry menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merah seperti selesai diguyur air mendidih.

"Tadi itu namaku dalam Bahasa Burung Hantu? Brilian," kata Draco sambil menatap mata hijau cerah Harry. "Bisa ajarkan aku bahasa burung hantu?"

Harry menatapnya sedih. "A-aku cuma bisa bebelapa kata, dan.. aku bukan _speakel_ bahasa, tapi _listenel_."

"Oke," kata Draco. "Kata apa yang bisa kau ucapkan?"

Harry kembali melantunkan bunyi 'uhuuu' dengan _pitch_ agak tinggi, dengan dua jeda, dan lebih singkat dari saat Harry mengatakan namanya.

Draco menirunya, terdengar sumbang dan pecah karena Draco tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi. "Kalimat apa itu?" tanya Draco.

"_I love you_." jawab Harry. Draco tersenyum, dan Harry ikut tersenyum, membuat Draco tertawa.

"Aku bisa menjadi _speaker_ Bahasa Burung Hantu, 'kan?" tanya Draco percaya diri,

"Mungkin, Dlaco. _Speakel_ Bahasa Bulung Hantu disebut Owlel. Owlerl. Owlew. Ow—a-aku cadel."

"Maksudmu, _speaker_ Bahasa Burung Hantu disebut Owler?" Draco membantu, menahan tawanya melihat anak itu kesulitan mengatakan huruf 'r'.

"Iya, gitu," balas Harry, dan warna merah kembali menyebar di pipinya. "Dan untukku, aku disebut _Owlnel_—nelr, ah sudahlah—kal'na aku bisanya mendengal, bukan ngomong."

"Hmm," Draco berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" dan Draco mengeluarkan bunyi 'uhuuu' yang lebih mirip bersiul. Setelahnya, mata kelabu Draco menatap Harry. "Kau tahu itu artinya apa, Owlner?"

Harry memejamkan matanya, lalu menggeleng. Alis hitamnya bertaut bingung. "Apa, emangnya?"

"Bahasa Burung Hantu versi-ku sendiri," kata Draco. "Artinya, _I love Harry too_."

Harry menatapnya, sebelum senyuman yang manis dan cerah, diberikan untuk Draco. "T-telima kasih, Dlaco." katanya hangat.

"Bukan masalah," kata Draco, membalas senyuman manis Harry, dan melambaikan tangan pada seseorang di belakang Harry. "Hey, itu Mother!" Draco menarik bahu Harry.

"I-itu ibuku juga..."

"Yang di sebelah Mother itu ibumu?"

Harry mengangguk, dan mereka disambut pelukan hangat dari ibu mereka masing-masing.

"Oh, Dragon, aku nyaris melaporkan kasus kehilangan anak pada Auror setempat!" kata Mother, dan mencium kening Draco. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, Mother," kata Draco dengan nada 'cape deh Mother, aku cuma ilang bentar aja'. Kemudian, Draco teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Harry dan Bahasa Burung Hantu. "Mother, aku bertemu dengan—"

"Oh, ya, Draco," potong Narcissa, dan Draco berhadapan dengan wanita kecil berambut merah gelap dengan mata hijau yang sama hijaunya dengan Harry, dan sama bentuknya dengan buah badam seperti Harry. "Ini Lily—Mrs Potter. Mrs Potter ini alumni Hogwarts juga," dan mata biru Mother berpindah pada mata hijau cemerlang Mrs Potter. "Lily, ini anakku satu-satunya, Draco Lucius."

Senyuman yang diberikan Mrs Potter mirip sekali dengan senyuman terakhir Harry—tapi yang Harry lebih manis. "Hullo, Draco, senang bertemu dengan anak tampan sepertimu. Kau sangat mirip dengan Mr Malfoy, ya," kemudian, Mrs Potter mengarahkan tatapannya pada Harry yang tangannya dipegangi Mrs Potter. "Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Draco, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk, tersenyum kecil pada Draco sambil mengangkat tangannya sebagai lambaian rendah.

Draco menunduk pada Mrs Potter dan Harry, lalu tersenyum menatap kedua pasang manik _emerald_ ibu-anak itu. "Kami sudah saling mengenal, Mrs Potter," kata Draco pada Mrs Potter. "Dan Harry, kau memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat cantik."

Lily Potter tertawa, dan ia menepuk kepala Draco perlahan. "Panggil aku Lily, jangan Mrs Potter, Tuan Muda," lalu, mata hijaunya menatap Mother. "Kau memiliki seorang _gentleman_, Cissa," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya, ini Harry, Cissa. Harry James, anak keduaku—anak pertamaku kembar; Ivoria dan Azuria, jadi kami memiliki tiga anak," Mrs Pott—Lily mengisyaratkan Harry untuk menunduk pada Mother, tapi Harry hanya tersenyum lalu bersembunyi di balik Lily, menutup wajahnya dengan jubah Lily. "Oh, maaf, Harry memang orang yang pemalu." ucap Lily.

Mother mengusap bahu Draco dengan bangga. Bangga bahwa Draco tumbuh menjadi _gentleman_ dan bukan.. pemalu seperti Harry. Draco, sih, tidak masalah dengan orang pemalu semacam Harry. "Tidak apa, Lily sayang," kata Narcissa lembut, dan tersenyum ke arah Harry. "Selamat siang, Harry. Aku Narcissa, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Auntie Cissy." sapa Mother ramah.

"Selamat siang, Auntie Cissy." balas Harry pelan, tersenyum lagi pada Mother, sebelum kembali bersembunyi.

Narcissa tersenyum, memandang hangat Harry, lalu kembali bicara pada Lily. "Dia manis sekali. Matanya milikmu dan rambutnya milik James," komentar Mother.

"Draco juga _carbon-copy_ Lucius, Narcissa," balas Lily. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Lucius?"

"Lucius harus berada di Algeria untuk mengurus bisnis yang menjadi kewajiban di keluarga Malfoy," jawab Mother. "Lalu, James? Apa benar sedang ke States?"

"Begitulah," Lily mengangguk. Draco menatap Harry, mengirim pesan berupa, 'Ke America? Untuk apa Auror sampai ke America?' lewat kontak mata. Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Ada kasus perwakilan, dan James terpilih untuk pergi kesana selama beberapa minggu." kata Lily.

"Semoga dia tidak berada dalam kondisi yang berbahaya." kata Mother, mengelus lengan Lily yang berbalut jubah berwarna merah tua.

"Terima kasih, Cissa," kata Lily, tersenyum. Setelahnya, Lily menunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala Harry, dan menatap Draco. Draco tersenyum ketika dua pasang mata berwarna hijau itu menatapnya. "Harry, senang berkenalan dengan Draco?" Lily berbisik, tapi suaranya masih jelas di telinga Draco.

Harry mengangguk, dan mengirim sebuah senyuman mungil yang cerah pada Draco. Draco nyengir dalam hati. "Dlaco baik, Mum." kata Harry. Biarpun singkat, itu cukup bisa membuat Draco nyaris berjingkat-jingkat menuruti _insting childish_-nya.

Lily berbagi senyuman dengan Mother yang mengusap kepalanya, dan Draco membalas, "Aku memang orang yang baik, Harry."

Harry tersenyum lagi setelah senyumannya pudar.

"Oke," kata Lily. "Sepertinya aku dan Harry harus kembali ke Manor, Cissa. Si kembar dan sepupu-sepupu Harry harus diberi makan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," balas Mother, mendekati Lily dan Harry, dan melakukan cipika-cipiki a la ibu-ibu arisan dengan Lily, dan mengecup pipi dan kening Harry yang beruntungnya, tidak terlihat ketakutan atau ingin bersembunyi. "_Bye_, Lils. Sampai ketemu lagi, Harry. Salam hangat dari keluarga Malfoy untuk ayahmu, ya."

"Sampai jumpa, Auntie Cissy," kata Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mother, lalu menatap Draco. Senyuman yang manis kembali hadir di bibir itu. "Dah, Draco. Semoga kit—"

"_Tunggu_." potong Draco, memotong ucapan Harry, dan menghentikan langkah Mother dan Lily yang sudah siap menjauh dari tempat semula. "Kau bilang 'r'! Kau bilang namaku itu Draco, bukan Dlaco lagi!"

Alis Harry berkerut. "'R'?" dan mata hijau itu membelalak. "R!"

"R!" kata Draco. "Kau tidak cadel lagi, Harry!" Draco menghampiri Harry, lalu memeluk anak yang lebih mungil itu erat. Melepaskan pelukannya, Draco tersenyum lebar melihat cengiran yang menghias wajah Harry.

"Terima kasih, Draco!" kata Harry, dan Draco mendengar Harry tertawa ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mengucapkan dua huruf 'r' sekaligus. "Aku senang tidak cadel lagi."

Draco menepuk kepala Harry. "Bukan masalah," katanya, dan berpikir. "Untuk apa kau berterima kasih?"

"Buat namamu yang ada 'r'-nya," dan kemudian, Harry mengeluarkan bunyi lembut yang lebih merdu. Bahasa Burung Hantu. Uhu dan uhuuuu dan selesai. "Aku bukan Owler sepertimu."

"Hmmm," kata Draco, memejamkan mata, dan sebuah kalimat terlintas di benaknya. "Biar kutebak. Apa artinya, selamat tinggal?"

Harry menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Draco memang bukan Owlner," katanya, dan menggenggam tangan Draco, membawanya ke kedua pipinya yang agak memerah. Draco tetap menahan tangannya di pipi Harry ketika tangan Harry sudah tidak menahannya. "Artinya, _I love you forever_."

Draco merasa hatinya menghangat, dan ia berdeham. Kulit di pipi Harry terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. Nyaman. Kemudian, Draco memulai Bahasa Burung Hantu-nya. Ia mengeluarkan bunyi rendah dan panjang, uhu yang terpotong-potong, dan berhenti. "Kau tahu artinya?" tanya Draco, menatap mata hijau cemerlang itu.

Harry menggeleng, dan senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya. Lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

"_I love you until the end of the world_," jawab Draco, dan melepaskan pegangannya pada pipi Harry. "Aku ingin kita bisa satu asrama di Hogwarts nanti."

Harry melambaikan tangannya, lalu mundur selangkah. "Aku juga." katanya pelan.

Draco tidak mengambil langkah menjauh, tapi mendekat. "Bahasa ini hanya di antara kita berdua. Bahasa ini hanya aku, kau, dan bangsa burung hantu yang bisa menggunakan. Owler dan Owlner." kata Draco sambil menatap mata Harry penuh kesungguhan.

Harry mengangguk. "Hanya di antara kita berdua." lalu, Harry menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji, Owler?"

Draco menatap kelingking itu, dan menautkannya dengan jari kelingkingnya, menyatukannya erat. "Janji, Owlner."

Setelahnya, Draco dan Harry berbalik, pulang masing-masing ke arah yang berlawanan. Akan tetapi, Narcissa Malfoy dan Lily Potter menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan, di tempat yang berbeda, dengan senyuman tersembunyi.

Rencana perjodohan antara Draco dan Harry memang bukan pilihan yang salah.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Hana's Footnote::**

Makasih yang udah mau baca sampai sini! Typo? Maaf...Hana ngetik ini selama dua jam, langsung jadi. Ini masuk fluff gak? Dapet feel tentang Bahasa Burung Hantunya? **:D** Hana sengaja gak pake kata semacam 'Owlish' ato lainnya, abisnya...ini keunikan Drarry. Ucapkan terima kasih pada insomnia yang memberikan Hana inspirasi **XD** #aib okee Review adalah hal yang selalu bisa membangkitkan semangat seorang Author. :)

**Review for moar? ;)**

Warm muffins,

-Hana.

Finished on 10th of March, 2012.


End file.
